Applications, programs, and other activities that enable users to control and personalize their online activities are useful. However, conventional techniques are often limited in their ability to invoke privacy protections without adversely impacting communications.
Internet and internetworking based technologies such as instant messaging and e-mail are often considered to be personalized communication applications that enable simple, but direct messaging from one user to another or several users. Specialized services such as personal accounts and other forms of tailored communication applications have been developed to meet the growing demand for personalized communication services. However, these services are often limited in features, capabilities, and configurability. Further, conventional techniques are often limited in terms of privacy and accessibility control.
Managing online interaction often involves the use of applications that enable a user to configure her online activities. Such applications can enable a person to establish particular settings that affect privacy, accessibility, and other user attributes. However, these applications can also detrimentally impact the ability of a user to communicate, often stopping or interrupting communication with friends entirely or rendering a communication application (e.g., instant messaging) virtually useless.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for configuring online interactivity without detrimentally affecting communication abilities or user control.